memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Q
Hi, thank you for contributing to Memory Alpha! Your recent work looks very promising. :) I would like to suggest two things, though: we usually thumb the images at a width of 200 pixels, and the images you uploaded recently seemed stretched vertically. I don't know why this is, but it maked the images looked rather strange... Ottens 16:07, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Thanks ;) The problem with the images where caused by the way I made the screenshots, I solved this now. I assume that makeing a thumb smaller than 200px, because it might look better with respect to the text is not a problem ? -- Q 00:05, 7 Aug 2004 (CEST) Removal of Landru from featured article nominations Hey, Q. It may have been an accident, but you removed my nomination of Landru from the Nominations for featured articles page in your recent clean-up. No-one had voted on it, but it had only been there two days, so it ought to have a bit longer before it's removed (10 days after initial nomination, according to the nomination policy). I've just put it back, but wanted to let you know in case I'm missing some reason why it should have been removed. --Josiah Rowe 15:03, 16 Mar 2005 (EST) Thanks for the advice! Thanks for the advice! I will use the from now on and make sure the images have the right names. I did notice the Dutch Memory Alpha page but I don't like Star Trek in Dutch. It totally ruins the technobabble and a lot gets lost in translation. Patriciae I noticed you removing from recursive algorithm, with the message "no talk". This template no longer requires specific comment on the talk page, since its meaning and required action are intended to be clear from the template. Note that this is also the case with , for similar reasons. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:50, 10 May 2005 (UTC) Starbase 375 Hey, I noticed that a while ago you put in the Starbase 375 talk page that it reminded you of another station. To me it greatly resembles Station Regula I from The Wrath of Khan. That's all. Vash The Stampede 22:33, 19 May 2005 (UTC) Episode changes???? Do you know whats going on? Is it just blanket vandalism, or is it something the admins are doing? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:59, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Its weird, if you look at the history of a page he's vandalised, it says "Captainmike" was the last user to make an edit. How did he do that? In a short about of time, he did a load of damage. Glad I don't know how to revert pages! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:03, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Wow, that was clever. Someone's going to have a head-ache sorting this out... Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:07, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Stasis Talk Hey Q, check out Talk:Stasis about my thoughts on the (old) issue. I value your input. -- Intricated 11:09, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) I believe the issue is resolved, thanks for your help! -- Intricated 12:42, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Three Cardassian Scientists Hey Q! I just uploaded another screenshot of the three scientists. I watched the episode in fast forward and this is the only shot you get of the three of them together. When they are sitting at tables during meetings, they are always sitting at opposite sides. On the second screenshot I uploaded, Dejar is not looking at the camera, that is why I made the collage of the three of them in Quark's. There is a similar image of the three scientist on the bridge of the Defiant on the on startrek.com (called "The Cardassian scientists"). Here, all of them are looking at the camera. This however is just a still image and not from the episode, as Dejal is never looking at the camera/viewscreen during that scene. -Jörg 13:25, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the tip about replacing images. I will do that in the future. --Jörg 13:41, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Broken Bow (episode) I don't see how you couldn't have added the requested information yourself. The article has been through a peer review process - exactly the time when comments like yours should be addressed. I advise that you familarize yourself with the peer review/FA processes so you'll know to add comments like "more info required on Human/Vulcan hostilities" to the PR page instead of waiting for the article to be nominated. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:26, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) I sincerely hope that I didn't offend you. Also, I have no idea how to include info about the Vulcan/Human relationship. As you requested it, you could either add something about it yourself and I'll try to correct your frequent grammatical and spelling errors, or leave it... it's up to you. Thanks for your comments anyway, Q, as they generally help to improve articles. :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:33, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Who vs whom I always get this confused, so I figured it might be helpful to point it out: Who is used for the subject of the sentence, but whom is only the target of a verb. So "He was the one who did it" but "He was the one whom I chose to do it." Hope that helps. :-) Weyoun 18:17, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Tense changes Hey, Q. Just thought I'd let you know that the tense to be used for Memory Alpha articles is currently in discussion at Ten Forward. If you could, please refrain from changing the tense in any more articles until the matter is settled there. Also, your input would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 11:49, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Editing My Comments Please do not edit or strike out my comments like you did in nominations for featured articles. I consider this to be an act of slander and vandalism. Jaz 00:18, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :In the future, you should probably leave a reminder on Jaz's talk page rather than striking the vote for him when his objection has been addressed. As of yet he hasn't re-objected, so I struck that rather rude comment (oops, was that vandalism? :P). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:39, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Transporter nomination/work Thanks for the effort to resolve the pic issue on the Transporter page, it's appreciated. I would also like to ask that since you've done some work on the page that you could vote on the actual nomination. Whichever way you feel inclined so far I would like to see the article at least get enough votes for a quorum. Thanks again. Logan 5 17:34, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Re:First Contact script Sorry for the delayed response, I meant to do this previously but forgot. Although it is a copyright violation, we should still go through with the proper deletion process. It's best to follow policy, even in the most obvious cases. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:10, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Regarding Darien Wallace I didn't want to edit Talk:Darien Wallace, as that discussion is closed, but just to let you know, the serial number referenced is not the Enterprise's, it's actually Wallace's, from his personnel file. That needs/needed to be restated.--Tim Thomason 14:42, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Image Episode Citations Greetings! I've noticed that you have been uploading many images lately. We have recently adopted a new image citation format for easier image sorting. Instead of stating 'Screenshot from *******', place the following: ( ) (Where VOY is the series and Q2 is the episode name) Thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 18:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC)